Sleep in Heavenly Peace
by Presciosa
Summary: OS - Concours de Noël ayant pour thème : "Noël tragique ou malheureux / douloureux pour l'un ou plusieurs des personnages". Reid ne peut plus faire semblant que tout va bien à la mort de Maeve... Et à Noël, les miracles ne sont pas toujours présents.


**P'tit mot de moi : **Hello les gens ^^

Me voilà de retour avec un petit OS que je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas posté :o Il date de Noël... Mais bon, c'pas bien grave, j'ai très souvent des trains de retard comme ça :)

Il s'agit d'un petit OS, pour un concours de Noël auquel j'avais participé sur un forum d'Esprits Criminels. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Il s'agit (encore) d'un Reid / Maeve, mais que voulez-vous, cette histoire m'a choqué. Je l'ai trouvé vraiment cruelle, mais vraiment bien fait, qu'elle m'inspire. Et puis j'avais envie de rajouter encore un peu plus de tragique à ladite histoire, parce que un peu plus ou un peu moins, on est plus à ça prêt x)

**Thème du concours pour lequel j'ai écrit cette fic' : **Noël tragique ou malheureux / douloureux pour l'un ou plusieurs des personnages (oui, l'organisatrice est une sadique :p).

**Rating : **Un p'tit T je pense ^^

**Genre : **Drame.

**Disclamer : **Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire en elle-même :)

**Sleep in Heavenly Peace**

La neige tombait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Une fine couche recouvrait à présent la route et les trottoirs rendant glissant le passage. Seuls étaient encore dehors ces hommes et ces femmes rentrant du boulot tard, impatients de retrouver leurs familles, ou leur chez eux chaud et confortable. La chaleur d'un foyer était ce qui attendait ces personnes. Il y avait aussi quelques enfants, qui jouaient avec les flocons de neige. Il était tard, mais les parents les laissaient en profiter, après tout, c'était les vacances scolaires. Et pas n'importe quelles vacances. Dans quelques jours, c'était Noël, la fête tant attendue par les enfants, et certains adultes, du monde entier. Les petits yeux s'émerveillaient depuis quelques jours devant les vitrines des magasins, brillantes de mille feux pour l'occasion. Les décorations et illuminations de la ville rendaient ces moments presque magiques pour quiconque avait encore un cœur et des yeux innocents croyants à ce que l'on appelle _« la magie de Noël »_.

L'agent spécial Spencer Reid avait perdu son innocence d'enfant depuis bien longtemps. En fait, d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, Noël n'avait jamais été pour lui une période des plus réjouissantes. Tandis que la plupart des enfants de son âge attendaient le Père Noël en déposant des cookies et un verre de lait sur la table du salon, Spencer était occupé à se demander quand ses parents cesseraient de se crier dessus pour des broutilles. A chaque fête, c'était la même rengaine. Sa mère oubliait toujours quelque chose : la dinde, les cadeaux, le sapin… Son père le lui reprochait chaque année, lui criant que si elle prenait la peine de se soigner correctement, cela n'arriverait pas et ils pourraient offrir un vrai Noël à leur fils. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était que le vrai Noël qu'attendait Spencer, était simplement une soirée sans aucune dispute, sans cris, sans larmes. Une simple casserole de pâtes, une guirlande sur la fausse plante du salon et une histoire contée par sa maman en guise de cadeau, étaient pour le docteur Reid bien suffisants. Il n'avait que faire de tout ce que l'on appelait _« la tradition »_. Quand il était plus jeune, il s'était souvent perdu à imaginer la scène : lui sur les genoux de son papa sur le canapé face au feu de cheminée, regardant et écoutant attentivement sa mère inventer une histoire rien que pour les deux hommes de sa vie. Malgré sa maladie, Diana avait toujours eut ce talent de conteuse. Il imaginait aussi la neige tomber à gros flocons à travers la fenêtre embuée, et le son des cloches de l'église leur parvenir aux oreilles lorsque sonne la naissance du Fils du Dieu des chrétiens. Il s'imaginait s'endormir dans les bras protecteurs de son père, qui le porterait alors jusqu'à sa chambre, le borderait dans son lit douillet et lui donnerait un chaud baiser sur le front en lui chuchotant un tendre _« bonne nuit »_ avant de refermer doucement la porte. Oui, il se l'était imaginé, simplement imaginé des milliers de fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que jamais cela ne pourrait arriver, même dans ses rêves les plus profonds.

En grandissant, il avait appris à vivre ces fêtes de fin d'année par procuration. Généralement, il les passait avec sa mère et il n'y avait rien d'extravagant : un petit repas de Noël offert par l'hôpital et un cadeau de Spencer pour sa mère. Un livre, la plupart du temps. Il accordait un point d'honneur à trouver des livres rares, que sa mère n'avait à coup sûr encore jamais lus, même si chaque année, il s'agissait là d'une mission de plus en plus difficile. Cela lui réchauffait un peu le cœur à chaque fois qu'elle lui glissait un _« tu es le plus parfait des fils, je t'aime, joyeux noël »._ Mais malgré tout l'amour de sa mère, Spencer n'arrivait pas à aimer les fêtes de fin d'année. Et pour lui, rien ne pourrait parvenir à lui redonner le goût et la magie de Noël. Rien, sauf peut-être une chose : une véritable famille à lui. Parfois, il recommençait à se perdre dans son esprit et s'imaginait une autre scène : il serait en train de couper la dinde, un bonnet de noël sur la tête, tandis que sa femme serait occupée à servir les enfants en garnitures, toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Leur aîné, un petit garçon, serait en train de s'impatienter sur son siège, alors que sa petite sœur poserait sans arrêt la question de savoir quand passerait le Père Noël. Sa mère serait là aussi, à essayer de calmer le petit garçon avant qu'il ne fasse tomber son verre de lait de la table. Une fois le repas terminé, il imaginait la grand-mère conter ses fameuses histoires de Noël au rythme de la flamme dansante du feu de cheminée. Les enfants s'endormiraient chacun dans les bras d'un de leurs parents, après avoir essayé de lutter contre le sommeil afin de voir arriver l'homme aux cadeaux. Ils les mettraient alors au lit, et la petite fille se réveillerait un peu, juste pour rappeler à son père qu'il ne faut pas oublier le verre de lait et les cookies soigneusement préparés avec sa maman dans l'après-midi. Il glisserait alors un tendre baiser sur le front de sa fille, lui murmurant un _« joyeux noël ma princesse » _avant de refermer la porte de la chambre. Oui, Spencer Reid s'était imaginé cette parfaite petite scène bien des fois.

Mais le problème n'était pas la scène en elle-même. Il s'agissait des protagonistes de celle-ci. Pour avoir une famille, il lui fallait en premier lieu trouver la femme de sa vie, pas la femme parfaite, juste celle qui saurait l'aimer autant que lui avait d'amour à donner. Et il pensait l'avoir trouvée il y a quelques mois. Seulement, le destin en avait décidé bien autrement et ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner une chance d'être heureux, de vivre enfin un vrai Noël et lui avait cruellement enlevé la femme de sa vie. Maeve était à ses yeux la femme la plus parfaite du monde. Tout de cette femme plaisait à Spencer : son esprit, ses théories, sa douceur, sa voix, ses yeux bleus, sa façon de s'habiller, sa frange lui cachant légèrement les yeux, son rire, sa façon de le réconforter, son intelligence… Tout. Et ce qu'il aimait particulièrement chez elle, c'était le fait qu'elle l'aimait, purement et simplement en retour. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus. Tuée violemment sous ses yeux, d'une balle dans la tête. Il revoyait souvent dans ses cauchemars le visage ensanglanté de son âme-sœur, les yeux clos, le corps sans vie. Il se réveillait en sursaut et ne parvenait alors plus à dormir correctement pendant plusieurs jours.

Il avait traversé beaucoup d'épreuves depuis sa venue au monde. Entre l'absence de son père et la folie de sa mère, il avait eu une enfance bien difficile. Sont venues par la suite toutes les brimades de ses camarades, les humiliations publiques, l'indifférence des gens l'entourant. Et ça ne s'était pas calmé à son entrée au FBI. Il s'était fait tiré dessus plus d'une fois, avait été enlevé par un psychopathe qui l'avait torturé physiquement et mentalement mais aussi drogué. Il était devenu dépendant de cette substance et avait dû lutter pour s'en sortir. Il avait aussi échoué à sauver certaines personnes, il avait vu des enfants se faire tuer devant ses yeux. Il avait aussi failli mourir à cause de l'anthrax. Mais la plus grande des épreuves qu'il avait traversées restait la perte de Maeve. Il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir s'en remettre, mais il s'était remis debout. Mais c'était seulement en surface, car aujourd'hui, en cette fin d'année, tout lui revenait et la douleur du vide était encore plus grande, plus forte, plus étouffante que jamais. Cela faisait pourtant plusieurs mois, mais c'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait ce sentiment de solitude aussi profond, en cette période de l'avent.

Bien sûr, il lui restait sa famille de cœur, ses coéquipiers. Il aimait bien les observer en cette saison. Rossi parlait des traditions italiennes et des Noël passés dans sa famille au bord de la méditerranée à quiconque voulait bien l'écouter. Hotchner était plus réservé, mais arrivait toujours ce jour où il lui entrait dans les bureaux du FBI tout heureux, un léger sourire décrispant ses traits toujours si sérieux, annonçant qu'il avait enfin trouvé le cadeau parfait pour son fils Jack. Blake était aussi plus sereine, sans doute comptait-elle les jours qui lui restaient avant de pouvoir retrouver son frère et son père avec qui elle avait trop longtemps arrêté de fêter Noël, ainsi que le retour de son mari pour les fêtes. Garcia était vêtue de rouge et de vert pendant tout le mois de décembre, parfois avec un bonnet de Père Noël, parfois simplement portant des boucles d'oreille en forme de cannes en sucre ou de rennes. Elle apportait tous les jours à l'équipe des petits gâteaux faits maison, que tout le monde appréciait, surtout lors de retours difficiles de missions. Derek était très impatient de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, et de revoir enfin sa famille dont il était si proche. Quant à JJ, elle passait son temps à se demander ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir offrir à toute l'équipe et surtout à son mari et son fils. Elle voulait tous les ans un cadeau plus spectaculaire que l'année d'avant, voulant toujours faire briller plus d'étoiles dans les yeux de Henry. Mais Spencer n'avait personne à combler de cadeaux ou qui l'attendait à la maison, pas d'histoires à raconter, et personne avec qui partager toute cette folie.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se trouvait depuis quelque temps, à deux jours de l'Avent. Il se réveilla ce matin-là d'une humeur maussade. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller au bureau et de supporter tous ces élans de bonheur et d'affection de la part de ses collègues. C'était leur dernier jour de travail avant les de pouvoir souffler un peu et se tenir éloigner des psychopathes, sauf cas extrême, pendant quelques jours. C'était aussi le jour où tous les doigts étaient croisés, chacun espérant qu'aucune affaire urgente ne se présenterait à eux et qu'ils puissent tous partir se ressourcer le soir. Reid se réveilla un peu sous le jet froid de la douche, mais il avait besoin d'une dose importante de caféine pour sortir ses pensées du brouillard. Il se mit rapidement en route pour le bureau, affrontant la neige et la bise glaciale qui lui fouettait le visage, achevant de le réveiller. En arrivant au bureau, il fut accueilli par une Garcia surexcitée lui mettant des gâteaux sous le nez avant même qu'il ne puisse enlever sa veste.

\- Ils sont aux noix et au miel, je suis sûre que tu vas les adorer ! J'ai pensé à toi en les préparant et je dois dire que je suis particulièrement fière d'avoir réussi à marier aussi bien les noix et le miel. Je pensais que le miel allait prendre le dessus et qu'ils seraient trop forts, mais finalement, ça se marie parfaitement bien. Sans compter que donne un goût tout doux qui vient glisser dans ta gorge quand…

\- Eh, P'tit Cœur, je crois que notre génie n'est pas encore réveillé et que tu l'agresses un peu… Intervenu Derek face à un Reid n'arrivant pas à tout comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tu crois ? C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? Rajouta-t-elle rapidement à l'intention de Spencer.

\- Garcia je… Commença-t-il.

\- Je vais te chercher une tasse de café si tu promets de goûter à l'un de ces merveilleux gâteaux tout de suite après, ça marche ? Ok, je reviens.

Reid n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais cela lui importait peu, tant que la tempête Penelope lui laissait le temps d'arriver et surtout, de respirer.

\- Courage Reid, plus que quelques heures et ensuite, on aura le droit à nos quelques jours de repos.

Derek lui fit un clin d'œil en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos. Il s'installa à son bureau face à une pile de dossiers qui attendaient d'être remplis : c'était là sa mission du jour, sauf départ pour une nouvelle mission. Il entreprit de prendre le premier papier, mais Garcia arriva presque en courant, une tasse de café fumante dans les mains.

\- Tiens ! Lança-t-elle en plaçant la tasse sous le nez de Spencer. Attention, c'est brûlant.

\- Merci, répondit-il en attrapant le café et en buvant une première gorgée après avoir soufflé consciencieusement dessus.

Garcia allait reprendre la parole, mais elle fut interrompue par JJ qui arrivait, le visage emmitouflé entre une grande écharpe et un bonnet.

\- JJ ! Salut ! Lui lança Penelope.

\- Salut, vous allez bien ?

\- Tu veux un gâteau ? Ils sont aux noix et au miel.

Morgan eut un petit rire : décidément, son _« P'tit Cœur »_ était incorrigible, mais sans elle, le bureau serait décidément bien morne.

Jennifer ne put échapper aux gâteaux, et tandis qu'elle était en train de donner son avis à l'apprentie pâtissière, les deux derniers membres de l'équipe arrivèrent.

\- Oh, pendant qu'on est tous là, je voulais vous demander quelque chose, commença JJ. Avec Will, on voulait faire la soirée de l'Avent avec vous tous, et vos familles. Ce serait juste histoire de se retrouver autour de la dinde de Noël et de fêter ça ensemble. Ça vous tente ?

\- Beth, Jack et moi serons là, affirma Hotch avec un sourire.

\- Je ne pouvais rentrer chez moi que par le vol du 25 au matin, alors avec plaisir. Ce sera enfin l'occasion de vous présenter Savannah.

\- Sam et moi en sommes aussi, je préparerais des gâteaux aux épices ! Annonça joyeusement Garcia.

\- Je viendrais avec James.

\- Nous allons enfin rencontrer le grand docteur Blake ! Taquina Penelope. Reid ? Tu rejoins ta mère à Los Angeles ou tu seras des nôtres ?

\- L'hôpital a décidé d'organiser quelques jours dans un chalet dans les montagnes du Colorado pour les fêtes. Donc je serais des vôtres.

\- Rossi ?

\- Pour rien au monde, je ne manquerais ça.

\- Super ! On vous attendra pour 19 heures 30, on s'occupe de tout, conclue joyeusement Jennifer.

Cette annonce de repas aurait sans doute dû donner un peu de baume au cœur du benjamin de l'équipe. Après tout, il allait enfin pouvoir avoir le droit à une soirée de Noël comme il en avait tant rêvé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Quelque chose manquait dans ce qu'il avait dit, et le vide dans son cœur était toujours de plus en plus présent.

La journée se termina dans le calme et la bonne humeur, due aux vacances qui s'annonçaient et surtout à l'ambiance de Noël. La plupart étaient heureux de pouvoir rentrer chez eux, sans avoir à passer par la case _« affaire urgente à régler juste avant les fêtes »_. Les membres de l'équipe rentrèrent chacun leur tour chez eux, en saluant les autres. Le dernier à partir était Reid. Il était presque déçu de ne pas avoir eu cette affaire, et n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans ce petit appartement froid et austère qui lui servait de _« chez lui »_. Au moins, une affaire l'aurait occupé, aurait occupé sont cerveau pendant quelques jours, évitant ainsi de penser à la solitude qui le gagnait toujours plus intensément à chaque minute. Ce n'est que sur les coups de 20 heures qu'il se décida finalement à prendre le chemin du retour.

Il neigeait encore, et le froid lui glaçait les membres. Il arriva rapidement dans une rue piétonne qu'il devait traverser avant de rejoindre le métro pour se rendre à son appartement. Il se perdit un instant à regarder les décorations et illuminations de Noël. Un grand sapin ornait la place principale. Il brillait du bas jusqu'à son étoile. Il y avait aussi des guirlandes lumineuses entre les réverbères et des décorations dans toutes les vitrines des magasins. Une petite fille aux grands yeux illuminés s'exclama faisant presque sursauter le docteur :

\- Maman ! Tu crois que le Père Noël va penser à m'apporter cette poupée ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je suis sûre qu'il y pensera, lui répondit sa maman en lui souriant tendrement.

Spencer regarda cette scène attendrit. Lui aussi voulait que ces enfants croient au Père Noël et qu'ils aient cette magie dans leurs yeux. Mais la réalité le rattrapa tout d'un coup : il n'aurait jamais d'enfant. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer père de famille qu'avec son âme sœur, cette âme sœur qu'on ne rencontre qu'une seule et unique fois dans sa vie. Et celle-ci n'était plus dans le même univers que lui. Il baissa la tête, mis son nez dans son écharpe chaude pour se protéger du froid et reprit le chemin.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il alluma une bougie. C'était là, la seule décoration qu'il avait prise soin de placer. Cette bougie représentait beaucoup pour lui et cela lui suffisait. De toute façon, il n'était pas souvent là et personne ne venait. Pourquoi donc prendre plusieurs heures à décorer l'appartement ? Cela n'était pas utile. Cette flamme était l'âme de Maeve. C'était la seule chose dont il avait besoin pour les fêtes.

Il passa les deux jours enfermé, n'ayant aucune envie d'être entraîné dans la foule tourbillonnante de la folie des achats de dernières minutes pour les Noël. Il avait déjà prévu tous les cadeaux pour ses amis, s'y étant pris au fur à mesure qu'il trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant, de fait, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Sans compter qu'une vague de froid s'était installée sur la ville, confortant Spencer dans son idée d'hiberner jusqu'au 24 décembre.

Le jour de la fête, il arriva chez JJ et Will avec un peu d'avance, et il était 19h20 quand il sonna à la porte qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur une Jennifer éblouissante dans sa petite robe noire à paillettes.

\- Hey, Spence' ! Bienvenu ! L'accueilli chaleureusement la maitresse de maison en l'enlaçant.

\- Merci, je suis un peu en avance, ça ne dérange pas au moins ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Entre.

Spencer entra dans la maison, entièrement décorée pour l'occasion. Des guirlandes étaient suspendues un peu partout, des bougies illuminaient le salon, et le sapin trônait majestueusement près de la cheminée, sans compter les multitudes de guirlandes lumineuses et autres décorations aperçues dehors en arrivant. JJ s'était donnée de la peine pour que sa maison ait vraiment cette magie des fêtes.

Il déposa sa veste sur le portemanteau et plaça les paquets qu'il tenait sous le sapin. Il se retourna juste à temps pour réceptionner une tornade blonde qui lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Hey, salut toi ! Tu ne dors pas encore ? Demanda-t-il en soulevant Henry et en lui déposant un bisou sur le front. Si tu ne vas pas dormir, le Père Noël ne va pas passer.

\- Il passe toujours ! Répondit avec certitude le petit garçon.

\- Toujours ? Tu es sûr de ça ?

\- Oui ! Il est gentil, et j'ai aussi été gentil alors il va passer. Hein, maman, j'ai été gentil cette année ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa mère attendrit par l'image que renvoyait son fils et son parrain.

\- Tu as été très gentil, c'est vrai. Mais il est quand même l'heure d'aller dormir si tu veux te lever tôt demain matin pour ouvrir tes cadeaux.

\- Est-ce que tu peux venir me lire une histoire ? Demanda Henry à Spencer.

\- Mais avec grand plaisir, répondit Spencer un sourire aux lèvres après avoir demandé l'accord par un regard à la mère du petit garçon.

Wiliam arriva à ce moment-là.

\- Salut Spencer, dit-il sen s'approchant pour lui serrer la main.

\- Salut, répondit Reid.

\- Papa ! Spencer va me lire une histoire !

\- Oh, tu en as de la chance, je suis jaloux, répondit le papa avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu peux venir avec nous, tu sais.

\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je dois aider maman à finir de mettre la table.

Après être descendu des bras de Reid et avoir dit bonne nuit à ses parents, Henry courut dans la chambre suivit rapidement par Spencer.

\- Il est formidable avec Henry, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Jennifer en les regardant s'éloigner.

\- Je suis d'accord. On n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux comme parrain pour notre fils. Il fera un bon père.

JJ sourit tristement, le souvenir de la mort de la petite amie de Reid lui revenant en mémoire. Oui, il fera un bon père, et son enfant sera sans doute l'un des enfants les plus heureux du monde. Il grandira entouré d'amour, et c'est le plus important. Quand elle voyait Spencer agir avec Henry, avec tant de tendresse, de délicatesse et d'amour, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il arrivait quelque chose à William et à elle-même, Henry réussirait à grandir et à s'épanouir comme il le fallait avec Spencer. Il parviendrait à devenir un homme extraordinaire, car même sans ses parents, il serait aimé, choyé et soutenu quoi qu'il décide de faire. Le choix de prendre Spencer Reid comme parrain était définitivement l'un des meilleurs choix qu'elle ait pu faire tout au long de sa vie.

Dans la chambre de Henry, celui-ci avait déjà pris place dans le lit. Il tendit un livre à Spencer :

_\- « Le Noël Magique de Peter »_. Waouh, ça a l'air très bien pour ce soir.

Spencer s'installa prêt de son filleul, qui vient se blottir contre lui, son doudou dans les bras. Une fois installés confortablement, la lecture commença.

_\- « En cette froide nuit de décembre, le petit Peter regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Des petits flocons tombaient silencieusement dehors. Il ne voulait pas aller dormir, car il rêvait de pouvoir enfin voir le Père Noël. Il luttait de toutes ses forces contre le sommeil. C'était bientôt minuit quand Peter entendit un gros « boum ! » sur le toit de la maison. Etait-ce le traîneau du Père Noël qui avait atterri ? Il courut dans la chambre de ses parents et réveilla son père : « Papa, papa ! J'ai entendu le Père Noël, viens vite voir ! ». Son papa grogna : « Ce n'est pas le Père Noël, retourne dormir Peter ! ». Mais Peter était persuadé du contraire. Il attrapa sa veste chaude et mit ses bottes avant de sortir de la maison. Là, sur le toit, il vit un magnifique traîneau rouge brillant, des rennes et … Le Père Noël. Il attrapa la grande échelle de son père et monta à la rencontre du vieil homme. « Père Noël ? », demanda-t-il une fois face à lui. « Lui-même. Enchanté de te rencontrer Peter », lui répondit l'homme avec un grand sourire. Peter n'en croyait pas ses yeux : il était en train de parler au vrai Père Noël ! « Que fais-tu tout seul dehors en pleine nuit et par ce froid glacial ? », lui demanda le vieil homme. « Mon papa n'a pas voulu venir avec moi… », répondit tristement Peter. « Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Tu sais, en grandissant, les adultes oublient qu'ils ont été enfant. Leurs cœurs se renferment, et ne laissent plus de place à la magie. Ils sont trop occupés avec les problèmes des grandes personnes. Ils n'ont plus leurs yeux qui scintillent, qui brillent à Noël. Mais certains parents retrouvent cette innocence avec leurs enfants. C'est ton rôle Peter, de donner un peu de magie dans la vie de tes parents, d'accord ? ». Le visage de Peter s'illumina d'un seul coup : « D'accord Père Noël, je le ferai ! ». « Maintenant, retourne vite dormir, une longue nuit m'attend encore. Joyeux Noël Peter, et bonne nuit ». « Bonne nuit Père Noël ». Le lendemain matin, Peter se réveilla dans son lit, la veste et ses bottes soigneusement rangées à leurs places. Avait-il rêvé cette nuit magique ? Une chose était sûre : il allait redonner la magie dans les yeux de ses parents._

Spencer stoppa sa lecture voyant les yeux clos de son filleul. Il ferma doucement le livre, mais Henry ne dormait pas encore et il murmura :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda doucement son parrain.

\- Pourquoi les adultes ne croient plus au Père Noël et à la magie ?

\- Tu sais, quand on grandit, beaucoup oublient tout ça. Mais je suis sûr que ta maman et ton papa ne les ont pas oubliés et qu'ils croient en toutes ces belles choses.

\- Et toi ? Tu y crois ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

\- Pourquoi ? Il faut y croire. Si on croit assez fort à tout ce que l'on veut, on finit par l'avoir.

\- Je te crois Henry. Il faut dormir maintenant. Bonne nuit.

Spencer laissa un baiser sur le front de Henry, avant de sortir discrètement de la chambre. Henry ne se rendait pas compte à quel point la vie pouvait être cruelle. Il ne suffit pas de croire en quelque chose pour l'obtenir, sinon, il serait heureux à l'heure actuelle et ne serait pas dans cet état de lassitude, de désespoir et de dégoût face à la vie. Mais il devait tout faire pour préserver les rêves de son neveu, c'était son rôle de parrain, et cela lui tenait profondément à cœur : un enfant devait croire aux rêves, et ce, le plus longtemps possible.

Quand il revint au salon, tous les invités étaient arrivés.

\- Hey Gamin ! Tu joues au babysitter ?

\- Toujours quand il s'agit de Henry, répliqua Spencer un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je te présente Savannah, ajouta-t-il en présentant son amie.

\- Enchantée ! Derek m'a souvent parlé de toi, répondit-elle à l'adresse de Spencer.

\- En bien, j'espère.

\- Toujours ! Il ne dit que du bien de vous tous.

\- Olala, ne leur dis surtout pas ça, ils finiraient par trop y croire ! Plaisanta Derek.

Il rencontra également James Blake, avec qui il échangea un moment sur les progrès de la médecine de cette dernière décennie. Ce n'est que vers 20h30 que tout le monde passa à table. JJ et Will avaient mis les petits plats dans les grands et le repas était somptueux : c'était le repas de fête traditionnel, sans aucun oubli. Spencer ferma un instant les yeux. Oui, il en avait rêvé, mais pas comme ça. Pas en étant celui qui tenait la chandelle à tous ces couples l'entourant. Pas en étant la cinquième roue du carrosse, celui en bout de table, parce que personne n'était en face de lui. Pas comme ça… Son cœur se serra. Personne ne pouvait imaginer à quel point il se sentait seul, même dans les situations comme celle-ci. C'était cette phrase qui lui avait tant manqué l'autre jour quand il avait répondu à JJ pour l'invitation : _« Je viendrais avec… »_. Il avait envie de pleurer, de laisser aller sa peine, mais au lieu de cela, il affichait un sourire par politesse et par devoir, participait aux conversations, et riait quand il le fallait. Mais il avait l'impression que la neige tombait dans son cœur plus qu'elle ne tombait à l'extérieur. La chaleur du feu de cheminée ne parvenait pas à dégeler son âme.

Tous affichaient un sourire radieux sur leurs lèvres, tandis que son cœur était serré. Tellement serré qu'il avait le sentiment d'étouffer et qu'à chaque respiration qu'il prenait, il se sentait partir dans un puits sans fond, tombant, encore et encore. S'étouffant, se noyant, seul, sans personne pour lui porter secours. Ils respiraient tous cette joie de vivre, cette joie de partager avec ceux que l'on aime les instants de Noël. Couper la dinde ensemble, partager une part de la bûche, s'embrasser sous la branche de gui… Toutes ces petites choses qu'il n'avait jamais connues et qui lui manquaient terriblement. Il pourrait en parler, mais qui comprendrait ? Il avait des amis, une famille qu'il avait lui-même adopté, alors pourquoi se sentait-il tellement seul ? C'était la question qu'on lui poserait. Et il n'avait pas le courage d'expliquer. Il avait aussi un peu honte. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce sentiment. Mais si personne ne voulait rester avec lui, était-ce peut-être parce que quelque chose clochait dans ce qu'il était. Et en parler lui ferait encore plus mal qu'un couteau dans le cœur. Non, il ne pouvait pas expliquer cette terrible solitude qu'il ressentait même en compagnie de son équipe. Il ne pouvait expliquer à quel point il se sentait seul et désarmé dans ce monde, en manque d'amour alors que lui ne demandait qu'à aimer. Il rêvait de pouvoir leur présenter une petite amie, la voir rire, la voir s'émerveiller devant tant de magie. Il voulait que ces collègues tentent de raconter les pires missions qu'ils avaient faites où Spencer se serait tourné en ridicule ou aurait failli mal finir. Il se fichait éperdument de la honte qu'il pourrait ressentir à ce moment-là, et au contraire, ne demandait qu'à la subir. Mais tout ce bonheur, il ne pouvait le vivre que par procuration. Encore. En voyant tous ces couples autour de lui, il n'avait qu'une envie : disparaître sous terre, et ne plus jamais remonter. Prendre une dernière inspiration et enfin cesser de se dire que peut être un jour, ce sera son tour. Le seul regret qu'il aurait, serait de ne pas avoir pu transmettre son amour à une autre personne. Dans le fond, il ne demandait pas grand-chose. Cette magie de Noël dont tout le monde parle, ne pouvait-elle pas le lui apporter ? Tout parait tellement simple dans les films de Noël, que ça en devint écœurant. Ces images de couples parfaits, de familles unies qui se reflétaient à ces yeux en ce réveillon étaient dignes de ces films. Chez Spencer, la jalousie était un sentiment aussi fort que la tristesse. Mais celle-ci lui faisait mal, tellement mal qu'il avait le sentiment d'être l'être le plus horrible de la terre en cet instant : de quel droit pouvait-il être jaloux et en vouloir à ses amis d'être si heureux ? Il n'avait pas le droit, il se détestait d'espérer presque leur malheur pour se sentir moins seul. Il se détestait tellement que l'envie de disparaître devenait de plus en plus présente dans son esprit. C'était une solution tellement simple mais aussi tellement attirante…

La bûche de Noël avait été un véritable délice, venant encore ajouté un peu de sel à cette parfaite image de réveillon. Pour couronner le tout, les cadeaux avaient été échangés. L'équipe passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, si bien qu'ils se connaissaient parfaitement et que chaque cadeau avait été très apprécié par le destinataire. Spencer avait été comblé, et tous les cadeaux qu'il avait soigneusement choisis avaient eu leurs petits effets. Ce n'est que sur les coups d'une heure du matin, que chacun repartit chez lui avec un souvenir mémorable de cette soirée de l'Avent. Spencer marchait lentement, se laissant bercer par les gros flocons de neige tombant du ciel blanc. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas envie d'y rentrer ce soir, ni jamais. Ses yeux le brûlaient, et des silencieuses larmes coulaient déjà depuis un moment. L'humidité de ses joues rendait l'air encore plus frais qu'il ne l'était. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas. A vrai dire, il ne sentait plus les gifles des rafales de vent, il ne sentait que la douceur des flocons venant caresser son visage avant de finir leur course en fondant dans son cou.

Il entra dans un parc. Personne. Il était seul. Les lumières des réverbères étaient faibles, et donnaient une lumière tamisée, rendant l'endroit merveilleusement calme et serein. Tout était recouvert de blanc, pas une seule trace ne venait gâcher cet immaculé paysage. Aucun son ne parvenait aux oreilles de Spencer. Il fit quelques pas, avant de se laisser tomber sur un banc. La neige sur laquelle il s'assit le fit légèrement frissonner. Il continuait à pleurer en silence, fermant les yeux un instant. Il se repassa la soirée dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas ressenti de joie, pas d'impatience à l'ouverture des cadeaux, pas de magie. Le seul moment où il avait été plus ou moins content, était quand il avait lu l'histoire à Henry. Il aimait cet enfant comme un fils. Mais ce n'était pas son fils. Il l'aimait comme le fils qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il devait en faire son deuil. Ainsi que celui de sa fille et de sa femme. C'était trop douloureux.

Il plongea la main dans sa sacoche qui ne le quittait jamais. Il en sortit la bougie qu'il allumait tous les jours en rentrant chez lui le soir et tenta de l'allumer. Le vent l'empêchait de prendre vie. Il se leva et se déplaça au milieu du parc où il s'assit par terre. Son corps faisant office de bouclier au vent et à la neige. Il prit son écharpe et en fit un petit dôme où il mit la bougie. Il parvient alors, après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, à allumer la bougie. Il tremblait de froid, et la faible lueur qui s'échappait de la mèche ne suffit pas à le réchauffer. Il regarda un instant ses mains : ses doigts étaient gelés, presque bleus. Mais qu'importait le froid, il était là où il pensait devoir être. Spencer releva la tête vers le ciel et ferma les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé… Je n'ai plus la force de continuer sans toi…

Il sortit de son sac un livre qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la mort de son âme sœur. _« The narrative of John Smith »_, Arthur Conan Doyle. Il l'ouvrit à la première page, où il passa ses doigts sur l'inscription manuscrite qui s'y trouvait : _« L'amour est notre vraie destinée. Nous ne trouvons pas le sens de la vie tout seul, il faut être deux pour y parvenir – Thomas Merton »_.

\- Je ne peux pas trouver le sens de la vie tout seul. Pardon Maeve.

Il retira sa veste, et enroula le livre dedans, avant de le déposer soigneusement à côté de la bougie. Il enleva également son gilet, et ses chaussures, pour laisser le froid pénétrer son corps plus rapidement. Spencer s'allongea sur le côté, face à la bougie. Il était fatigué, trempé, frigorifié. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et quand il les rouvrit, il comprit que la fin était proche : elle était là, allongée face à lui derrière la bougie.

\- Maeve… Parvient-il à prononcer difficilement ses dents claquant sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Je suis… Je suis désolé…

\- Chut… Ne sois pas désolé… Nous serons ensemble à présent. Pour toujours.

\- J'ai… J'ai peur…

\- Je sais. Mais je suis là. Je reste avec toi, promis.

\- Je… T'aime...

\- Je t'aime aussi.

La voix de Spencer se fit de plus en plus faible, jusqu'à n'être qu'un murmure. Un coup de vent glacial vint renverser l'écharpe et éteindre la bougie, et l'image de Maeve disparue aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue. Il ferma les yeux et se senti tomber. Il se sentait partir, flotter…

Au loin, on entendait le son des cloches d'une église. Un doux chant s'éleva de l'autre côté du parc.

_Silent night, Holy night (Silencieuse Nuit, Sainte Nuit)_

Dans cette nuit silencieuse, cette sainte nuit, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Spencer se laissa porter par une dernière image : la famille, sa famille au complet. Les enfants souriants, sa femme le regardant amoureusement, sa maman fière de la réussite de son fils. _« La réussite d'un homme se mesure à sa famille »_ dit-on… Il avait échoué.

_All is calm, all is bright (Tout est calme, tout est lumineux)_

Bercé par le calme, Spencer rouvrit une dernière fois les yeux. Il regarda les lumières de Noël se mélanger aux lumières des étoiles. Tout tournait devant ces yeux humides. La réalité se mêlait à la fiction et au rêve. Cette lumière aveuglante était-elle celle de la mort, ou celle des rues scintillantes de Noël ? Aucune importance. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, tout était fini à présent.

Refermant les yeux, il se laissa guider, perdant totalement le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit.

'_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child (Là-bas, autour de la Vierge Marie et de l'Enfant)_

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde n'avait pensé qu'à se souhaiter un _« Joyeux Noël »_. Les plus croyants s'étaient réunis autour de la nouvelle de l'annonce de l'Enfant Jésus, l'enfant tant attendu, et de sa mère la Vierge Marie. Son équipe en faisait partie. Sa famille de cœur lui avait offert de beaux cadeaux, lui avait souhaité un joyeux Noël avant de se quitter tout à l'heure. Mais qui avait pensé une seule seconde à ce que pouvait réellement ressentir Spencer Reid ? Personne ne lui avait demandé comme il allait. Il allait mal. Terriblement mal. La solitude l'avait rongé de l'intérieur, étouffé ses organes vitaux les uns après les autres pour pouvoir mieux atteindre le plus vital d'en eux. Son cœur n'avait été que gouffre et obscurité depuis qu'elle avait réussi à s'installer en lui. Pourtant, une seule petite chose aurait pu le sauver.

_Holy Infant so tender an mild (Saint Enfant si tendre et doux)_

Lui aussi attendait l'Enfant si tendre et doux que la vie ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner. Il ne demandait pourtant pas grand-chose. Juste pouvoir donner l'amour qu'il avait en lui. C'est cela qui aurait pu le sauver. Mais à présent, c'était trop tard. L'Enfant ne viendrait jamais.

_Sleep in heavenly peace (Dort dans une paix divine)_

Dormir… Les paupières lourdes… Des flocons finissaient leurs courses sur ses pupilles. Il les sentit encore pendant quelque temps, quelques minutes ou heures, il n'aurait pu le dire. Puis, il ne sentit plus rien. Il n'avait plus froid, il n'était plus trempé jusqu'aux os, il ne tremblait plus. Il était léger. Le gouffre de la solitude s'envola. Il sentit comme une main attraper la sienne. Rêvait-il ? Etait-il toujours vivant ?

\- Spencer.

\- Maeve…

\- Je t'avais dit que je serais là avec toi, jusqu'au bout. Partons.

Il se laissa guider par l'amour de sa vie, par son âme sœur. Un dernier souffle chaud s'échappa des lèvres bleues de Spencer. Le froid avait fini par emporter à la fois son corps et son esprit. Il donna son dernier souffle comme il avait vécu : gelé de l'intérieur. Il avait enfin trouvé la paix dans son cœur.

_Sleep in heavenly peace…_


End file.
